Feel Better
by Drarrylover77
Summary: Fred is injured in an experiment done for a Weasley product. How will George handle it and how will it all end? Will Fred be alright?


WARNING- TWINCEST: FRED/GEORGE.

* * *

I have no excuse for not updating IISALW. This is a short story for my friend Katrina W.- Sorry it took me so long, babe! I hope this holds some people over until I get off my lazy ass and decide to finish What Draco and Harry started! I love you all!

* * *

Fred sat down on the bed with a huff. George ignored him in favor of looking out the window, watching their family pack up the seemingly endless amount of luggage into the car. Everyone else was leaving for Romania to visit Charlie for a whole _week_ and Fred and George had been sentenced to stay at the burrow! I mean, it wasn't their fault that numerous students at Hogwarts had mysteriously grown tails and lost the ability to walk on two legs. That was ridiculous.

George watched as everyone piled in and the car took off on it wobbly trek down the winding driveway. They were alone and they were going to stay that way for another seven days. That was one hundred and sixty eight hours. How would they survive?

Their mother had strictly forbidden them from leaving the house, stating that if the wards alerted her to anything slightly off that she would take both of their wands away for as long as she saw fit. So they were stuck. George turned away from the window and sat down on his bed, turning his attention to his brother who sat sulking across from him.

Fred looked up and met his eyes, and George was once again struck with how lovely his brother was. It was incredible, really, that he could think that George was the most beautiful man alive and look at himself and see nothing of the sort. They were twins. They looked exactly alike. Except that it was quite obvious George was fucked up in the head while Fred was perfectly stable. Fred was his brother and he frequently had explicit sexual fantasies about him. He not only had them but he used them to get off.

George struggled on a daily basis not to tell Fred how he felt about him. That he loved him; was _in_ love with him. That he wanted him and wanted Fred to want him back. But he dared not mention it for fear that he would see horror and disgust in his brother's eyes- he couldn't handle that.

He had been through so much-taken on so much- because of his feelings and having them thrown away like rubbish would probably kill him. He had to laugh and pretend it was alright when Fred brought girls up to their room at school and had to cheer him on even when he wanted to be the one that Fred held so tightly and kissed so messily.

Suddenly, Fred smiled at him from across the room. Ignoring the way it made his heart skip lightly in his chest, George smiled back in his normally goofy way and stood up. He knew that smile and he knew what that smile meant. Fred had an idea and when Fred had an idea it usually meant it was going to be something fun- and bad.

"So! What devious things have you came up with for us to do?" I asked while they walked out the door and down the stairs. Fred laughed and jumped the last couple of stairs.

"Okay. So you know how we really, really wanted to make chocolate that make people love you? Love chocolate?" He wiggled his eyebrows. George nodded, smiling along. "Well, the love potion mixed with the chocolate didn't work so what if we just took the main ingredients in the love potion, dried them down into some powder and mixed them into the chocolate itself? That way there would be no liquid to interfere with the molecules that make chocolate a magical substance."

"Okay. Let's do it."

Fred clapped his hands and smirked wickedly as they reached the shed. Their mom had told them that no more experiments were to be conducted in the house so they made use of whatever other available space they could find. Desperate times call for desperate measures after all.

George wrinkled his nose up at the stale smell that assaulted him as he walked past the endless shelves and tables filled with his dad's collection of muggle odds and ends. When they finally reached the large opaque sheet of plastic separating their work space from the shed, they had both tripped and stumbled over multiple errant items.

Looking behind him, George noticed that all of the things in the shed weren't exactly what one would consider safe. There was broken glass and random knifes and metal parts to machinery. He would have to clean up sometime…

He followed Fred through the divider and felt instantly comfortable in what could only be called _theirs._ A spell had been cast to make the room larger and everything they had created, broke, fixed and ruined lay haphazardly around them. It was a beautiful mess and they both smiled at the room before going to work.

Sweat lay over both boys skin in a fine sheen as the heat from the cauldron roared through the room. Fred and George both looked into the cauldron bubbling with chocolate, smiling dopily at their success.

The process of turning the love potion into a powder hadn't been hard in theory but when put into actually practice, George had a really hard time not reaching over to choke his brother out; and not in the good way. Countless spells, wand work, moving and counting had made them both tired. The smell of chocolate floated through the air, pleasantly assaulting their senses and making their thought processes slower than it should be.

George had spent the majority of the time thinking about how Fred would taste covered in chocolate. It distracted him enough that Fred had actually asked him about it. George had just shrugged it off and proceeded to flick the ladle of the sweet goo he had at his twin.

George looked down as his wand chirped, signaling that it was time to stir fifteen times anti-clockwise. He did so and so he had no time to prepare himself for what happened next.

They had sorted the unneeded ingredients from the love potion on a tray next to the divider of the room, deciding that it was better to have them as far away as possible from their actual workspace.

See, what made love potions so potent was the use of ashwinder eggs and Rose thorns. Diluted- as they were with the other ingredients- they worked together to form an emotional bond between that of the caster and the recipient but when apart they were extremely unstable. That's why they had placed them on a tray-so they could keep them apart.

Fred, in his tired state of mind, had failed to notice that a stray stirring rod had fallen into his path on his way to place the remainder of the Rose thorns on the tray. He pitched forward, the thorns flying from his grip. His eyes followed the ones that bypassed the tray to land on the floor, knowing subconsciously that he didn't want to see what happened next. The rest of the thorns landed onto the tray.

Directly into the pile of ashwinder eggs.

The explosion seemed to shake George's world but he knew the reason for that wasn't because of the explosion itself. That was awful and it knocked the breath out of him as he hit the ground but what made his stomach drop was that he saw Fred get knocked through the divider before he hit the ground. His ears were ringing and small fires had started to attack the paper products housed in the room but all he did was cast an errant sprinkler charm before sprinting through to the shed.

At first he thought he had imagined it all and that Fred had to be back in the room but when he turned around to go back in something caught his attention. The bright purple of Fred's jumper stuck out above all the rusty red and dull silver of the shed. George _hated_ that sweater and he hated it even more when he saw it covered in blood. He would bet his entire life's saving that in that one moment, his heart turned to lead. It had to have to become so heavy and un-beating in his chest.

He dropped to his knees and pushed the pile of fallen items away from Fred. There was blood everywhere and as he cleared away more and more of the things he realized where it had come from. Fred had landed directly into the area George declared the most unsafe in the shed and in doing so he was rewarded with many deep, jagged cuts along his arms and legs. When George leaned forward to pick his brother up from the floor he noticed something else. The cuts were deep and there were a lot of them but they couldn't have caused so much blood in so little time.

That was why he decided to use a levitating charm on him instead bodily carrying him. He wanted to hold Fred close to him and make sure he was still breathing- even though he knew he was- but he didn't want to worsen any of the injuries he both knew and didn't know about. George would later recall the trek from the shed to their room as one of the longest he would ever experience.

* * *

George laid Fred out carefully on his bed- because it was closer!- before running from the room and into the bathroom. Below the sink they kept emergency potions and healing salves on hand in case of an accident. Trust him. Growing up in a house with six boys, there _were_ accidents.

He opened the box before sitting down on the bed at Fred's side, pulling out the carefully written instructions telling what each of the products was for. He selected the potions needed and gave them to Fred hurriedly, starting to panic because _shouldn't he be awake by now?!_

After that he selected the salves but put them aside for later use. He stood up and took his wand out of his back pocket, preparing himself to cast the spells needed to heal open wounds but then Fred stirred. His wand slipped from his fingers as he knelt down at his brother's side.

"Fred? Fred! Hey, tell me what hurts the most. Where does it-," but he was cut off when Fred just shook his head and brought his left hand up to point at his right shoulder.

George just nodded and picked up his fallen wand, proceeding to cut the offending article away. He almost gagged at the sight that presented itself, shining like a beacon from Freds pale skin. It was long, wide and deep and George couldn't tell you what had did it if his life depended on it. The flesh was split raggedly and blood poured in streams down Fred's torso, mingling with the small trickles that came from the multiple other injuries that adorned his now shivering body.

Fred whimpered when George just continued to stare, and the sound made Georges heart ache. He scooped up his fallen wand and cast all the spells he knew in order to heal his brother. Fred was still, his eyes wide and locked on the ceiling as his skin knit itself back together. George knew that feeling; knew how it felt like insects crawling under your skin and pulling it together, leaving behind all the pain but none of the wounds. Without thinking, George leaned down and placed a kiss on the jagged scar now adoring his twins shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Fred." He received no response. George continued to apply the necessary salves and administer the required potions, his worry steadily growing. He had straddled Fred sometime ago to be able to have easier access to all of his injuries. He placed his hands on Freds now healed- if slightly red- arms and squeezed them questionly.

"Fred?" George's worry quickly spiked into panic when Fred remained unresponsive. "Freddie! Hey, wake the fuck up!" He shook his shoulders then, tears beginning to fill his eyes. George could feel Fred breathing, as he was setting in the perfect position to do so but seriously? That meant nothing, did it? What if Fred had a concussion? What if he was in a fucking coma!?

The tears spilled over and George tipped his head down, biting his lip and hiding behind his fringe. He was so worried that he didn't notice when the hand closest to him reached up to cup his cheek until the action had already been taken. He almost jumped clear off the bed and he would have if he hadn't of seen the small, slightly sad smile on his brother's lips.

He could only stare, almost in shock for a moment, before heat filled him and he began to hit Fred- hard. He punched his exposed torso, crying out in anger that Fred had faked being comatose and relief that he was actually okay. He clenched his eyes shut to try and stop the tears that still ran uncontrollably down his face but in doing that he was unable to move his hands quick enough in order to keep them from being caught in his twin's strong grip.

Fred caught both of his fists and pulled him harshly forward. George landed on his chest, defeated, and allowed the tears and sobs to escape freely. Fred wrapped both arms around him in order to hold him closely and George clenched his now free hands on both of Fred's shoulders. He felt Fred laugh shakily under him.

"Why are you crying, Georgie? Im the one that just got shredded." George squeezed the shoulder he held tighter than necessary at that comment.

"H-how could you d-do that to me, y-you bastard." George stopped to breath before he continued in a somewhat more controlled voice. "I thought something serious had happened. I thought you had gone into a coma or- I don't know! I just know I _can't _lose you Freddie- ever. I can't ever lose you and for you to go off and pull something like that…"

Fred had gone still under him, although his grip remained tight, and George was content to lay nestled atop his brother and listen to the heart beat that was the centre of his world. Finally, Fred responded, running his hand soothingly up and down George's spine.

"You're not going to lose me, George. I promise, alright? Im sorry I did that to you…I just- I thought I would try to make light of the situation, ya know? Im sorry. Im sorry."

George nodded and stayed silent. He was afraid any sudden sounds or movements would remind Fred of the position they were in and he would move away.

"Hey…" Fred whispered sometime later. George's eyes had begun to get heavy and he responded in the like.

"Hmm?"

Fred paused and stayed quiet for so long that George had begun to drift off before he spoke again.

"You kissed me earlier." And George was instantly alert. His body tensed in panic and he thought frantically of something to say- some reason to explain away his actions as nothing more than brotherly concern.

"I-I was trying to make you feel better! Of course I didn't do it to-," Fred gazed up at him with something…strange in his eyes; some new light that had never been there before. George stopped his babbling excuse and locked eyes with him, his breath catching in his throat at the next words that slipped past Fred's lips.

"I think…you should make me feel better some more."


End file.
